sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Of Ships and Sentients, Butchers and Arrivals - part 3
Bridge - CMS Typhoon (CFC-03) Taking up nearly the full width of the carrier's blunt nose, the bridge is immense in volume and impressive in content. Tracking screens, plot tables, lightboards and other displays are everywhere, each ablaze with a myriad of digital information. The forward three-quarters of the bridge is a wide-band of reinforced transparasteel, with enhancement screens curving to the ceiling above. At the front of the bridge, a hole in the deck leads down to the Flight Director's station, which has its own banks of controls and a similar commanding view. Flanking the FD accessway on either side are two massive consoles, the one to port with a swept, near-cocoon-like housing around it. The cocoon holds a heavy shock-chair encircled by grid displays and dial readouts; very few inputs, keys, or switches are visible. However, what quickly catches the eye is the big two handled yoke, that indicates this area must be the helm. The other console on the starboard side is devoted to weapons, shields, operations, and plot, each separate station with a similar shock-chair before it. At the bridge's center, on a slightly raised pedastal, the Captain's chair sits. Remarkably simple, and set before an equally spartan display console, the chair implies that the Captain merely directs the activity of others, and monitors the status of all though the viewpanes and tactical boards above. Set next to the Captain's chair is a small communications routing station. Behind this pedastal, the main sensor suite is tended to by a staff of specialists that never seem to be idle. The lights in the compartment are currently at normal illumination, casting a whitish light on everything. Running gunnery drills seems to be the order of the day, Admiral Kizuka standing at his command station and barking orders to the bridge's weapons control team as they fire 'administrative' broadsides and compute missile locks on passing traffic. His expression of frustration at being stuck on a carrier rather than a ship of the line is fairly obvious each time he gives the command to fire. "Good. Your timing is improving- but it could be better!" He snaps. "It's not like you actually have /that/ many weapons to operate, dammit!" Striding onto the bridge of the CMS Typhoon, Lt. Commander Cassius makes what amounts to a bee-line for the direction of the Admiral, presents herself with a formal salute, waits for the first opening between weapons trials and simply says, "Sir, former Moff Scaven Marx has been spotted on planet," she begins. "I have spoken with him myself and having reviewed his file and having had a briefing on him in my prior capacity, I felt it imperative that I bring word that he is indeed in system and on planet directly to your attention." (speaking in Basic) As Lynae approaches, Kizuka holds up a finger to silence her, finishing calling out the tracking commands. "Alright, chief of the watch take over here." He orders a younger officer and then beckons Lynae across towards his private ready-room. The expression on his face became curiously locked at that information. Closing the door behind her, he turns to face her. "And what imbecile let that mass murderering swine onto our clean world?" He asks of her rhetorically. Lynae falling silent accordingly, Lynae holds that silence until given leave to speak again and when she does it is with the words, "I am not privy to that data, Admiral. I can tell you when and where he arrived, the context of the conversation, and when he departed but not to where he departed as I do not have the manpower to follow him or any other individual. I know that he is the butcher of Mutanda, he knows who I am, and seems to have found me.." she pauses tactfully, "interesting enough to have deigned to speak with." (speaking in Basic) "So he's now left the planet, you say?" Kizuka growls. "And he is the butcher of far more than Mutanda. The bastard also kidnapped my first wife, coerced her into adultery and treason and caused her death indirectly. The man has more blood on his hands than even I did. Whoever gave him landing permission rather than informing the fleet directly should be shot." He makes a note on a dataslate to arrange just that. "If he IS still on planet, he is to be picked up immediately. Arrested if possible, but I'll shed no tears if he gets killed apart from not being the killer myself. "I do not know if he remains on planet, Sir," Lynae clarifies with a subtle shake of her head. "I did not follow him, Sir," she falls silent as she absorbs the related data. "The traffic officer that allowed him to land may not have know who or what he was allowing on planet, Sir. It is likely, from the sort of man that he is, that Marx used any one of many identities in order to gain planet side. He showed a marked interest in the owner of Ruathen's, that may well be a potential lead in order to track him down again." (speaking in Basic)